


Surprise!

by MythicalWillit



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Accidents, Alternate Universe, Birthday, Blood, M/M, Minor Injuries, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 21:57:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5718556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicalWillit/pseuds/MythicalWillit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Link wanted to surprise Rhett for his birthday with breakfast, but things don't go quite as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> This is #38 to my drabble series that I'm doing on my tumblr! My drabbles tend to be quite long...

Link liked to think that he was good at a lot of different things. He was creative, he was getting better at mountain biking (after his accident, he finally ditched the skateboard helmet for some serious gear) and he was good at keeping things neat and tidy. Unfortunately, in regards to cooking, his skills did not go beyond toast and, his specialty, cereal. Rhett politely reminds him that he is not actually making the cereal, simply preparing it, but Link tunes him out at that point.

He was really, really good at making cereal.

Hence why Link was bent over his iPad, watching a simple pancake recipe on youtube as he stirred his mixing bowl. Because this was not cereal, but pancakes. It required measurements and mixing and eggs and stuff Link didn't even know they had.

Today was Rhett's birthday, and Link wanted to surprise his bearded lover with a nice, homemade breakfast. The way to Rhett's heart was definitely his stomach; the tall man was practically a bottomless pit.

Link had his little surprise all planned out. He got up extra early, detangling himself from Rhett's arms and kissing the sleeping man's forehead. He smiled affectionately and bit back a snort of laughter as Rhett grumbled something incoherent and moved onto Link's side of the bed. He didn't want to turn on any lights to wake Rhett up, so he blindly searched for his glasses, which was luckily on the nightstand for once. He managed to locate a t-shirt to throw on. Only when he pulled it over his head, he realized that it was Rhett's shirt. It was big on him and came down to his bare thighs. He shrugged and decided to keep it on, not wanting to make any more noise. Besides, the t-shirt was soft and smelled of Rhett, and he quite liked that.

Link finished mixing all of the ingredients, looking at the smooth batter and running his fingers through his hair. He still was getting used to his new hair style, and his neck felt exposed. He touched a fading small bruise near the back of his neck and blushed slightly, remembering how Rhett showed his “approval.” He shook his head to clear it and focused on the task at hand. He heated the griddle with a bit of butter; so far, so good. The kitchen wasn't on fire, and the batter looked alright. Using a measuring cup, he evenly poured pancake batter onto the griddle. Bacon was already fried and laid out on a paper towel to soak up extra grease. He held a spatula, staring at the pancakes intently as they cooked. _Wait for them to start bubbling, the video said. Then I flip_ _'_ _em._

His concentration was briefly interrupted by the familiar trot of his and Rhett's dog, Jade. She was wagging her tail upon seeing Link, scampering up to him, paws stomping on the hardwood floor.

“Mornin', Jade.” Link greeted quietly, smiling when the miniature dachshund mix stood up on her hind legs, paws resting on Link's knees and looking up at him expectantly.

“Later girl, I gotta watch these pancakes. They're for Rhett.” Link grinned at Jade before looking back at the griddle. He flipped the pancakes as soon as the bubbles formed. Jade sat besides him, watching him with a cocked head as he quietly moved about the kitchen.

After 10 minutes, and some whispered curses from burning his hand on the griddle, everything was finally done. Link decided to add some strawberries to the top of the pancakes at the last minute to make them extra special. He was slicing the berries up when he heard movement coming from upstairs. Jade heard it as well and got up, starting to bark excitedly. She took off to greet Rhett; _Rhett_ would pet her _immediately_.

 _Shoot! He's already up?_ Link's plan was to bring Rhett breakfast in bed. Maybe he was just using the bathroom, but if he heard Jade barking away, he would probably come down. Link kept cutting the strawberries, trying to speed up the process as he tried to calm Jade down.

“Jade, keep it down-- _ah!_ ”

A sharp, hot pain that shot through his index finger interrupted all thought process as he looked down at his hand. He managed to cut himself, deep enough for his finger to throb painfully. He dropped the knife, letting it clatter loudly on the cutting board as he held his hand, staring at the steady trickle of blood, dripping off of his finger and onto the counter.

_Oh._

“Link?” Rhett's voice called out, and as coming closer. “I heard somethin' fall, you alright?”

Link quickly turned around, clutching his hand to his chest, unknowingly staining Rhett's shirt with his blood. Rhett entered the kitchen, beard fluffy from sleep and shirtless. His pajama pants hung low on his hips and was loosely tied. His hair was messy and not styled, sweeping over his eyelashes slightly.

Rhett quickly evaluated the scene before him. The breakfast prepared on the table. A partially sliced strawberry. A knife on the counter. _Blood_. Link, staring blankly at him, covering his hand.

_Uh oh._

“I...” Link croaked out, blinking once, then twice.

Rhett approached the quickly paling man, frowning in concern when Link made no attempt to move. Carefully, he took Link's injured hands in his, looking at the wound. It was bleeding still, but from what Rhett can see it wasn't that bad.

Link thought the whole room was spinning. He looked up at Rhett, trying to say something, anything.

And then everything went dark.

* * *

 

When Link opened his eyes again, he was laying on the couch. He rubbed at them, trying to piece together what exactly happened.

Rhett...

Birthday.

Breakfast.

_Blood!_

Link groaned and covered his face, now taking note of the bandage carefully placed on his finger. Oh God, he wasn't going to live this one down. Where was Rhett?

“Hey there, sleeping beauty.”

Link rolled onto his stomach, refusing to show Rhett how embarrassed he was. He hid his face in his folded arms and mumbled. “How long was I out?”

A large, warm hand touched his back. It rubbed him in slowly, large circles, up and down. This continued as Rhett spoke. “Not long. You fainted straight into my arms.”

“Ugh.” Link felt his ears burn. He wanted to sink into the couch and just vanish.

“Are you alright?” Rhett, bless his heart, was being so gentle with him. He brought his hands down to Link's sides and rolled him over onto his back, leaning over and looking at him. He smoothed Link's bangs away from his forehead, hazel eyes boring into ocean blue.

Link sighed, looking away from Rhett's intense gaze, fidgeting a little. “Y-yeah, thanks... I was tryin' to surprise you."

“I can see that.” Rhett briefly looked up in the direction of the kitchen before looking back down, a crooked smile on his face. “You did all that for me, Link?”

“Uh huh. It's your birthday and all, and I know you love food, so...”

Link was cut off and enveloped in a big, warm hug that he felt in his soul, spreading out to his fingertips and toes. Long, strong arms lifted him off of the couch in one fluid motion, wrapping around his waist and holding him up against the large man. Link felt kisses pressed into his hair and neck and relaxed further, closing his eyes, soaking in the affection and warmth that was Rhett. Rhett's voice was near his ear, low and still a little rough with sleep.

“I _like_ food. I love _you,_ baby. That was real thoughtful of you. It looks really good.”

Link frowned, rubbing his stubbly cheek against Rhett as he was held close. “But it's probably cold now.”

“I'll heat it up and eat it. The fact that it's not cereal is blowing my mind right now. I _must_ eat it.” Rhett grinned into his neck, tilting his head before kissing him gently. Link's eyes fluttered closed, smiling against Rhett's lips as he kissed him back. They broke apart and Rhett set Link down on his feet as the shorter man laughed a little, swatting Rhett playfully on the arm.

“Weirdo. Happy birthday.”

“Thanks. Oh, and Link?”

“Hm?”

“You didn't have to make me breakfast, or faint in my arms, to get my attention.”

Rhett laughed hard as he swiftly ducked the pillow chucked directly at his face.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed it. If you have a request feel free to check out my tumblr and look at the master drabble post. Send me a number in my inbox!


End file.
